Rollerball
by Charles Xavier
Summary: There is no crime, no wars, there is only the game of Rollerball. A grotesque mutation of football and hockey where people risk their lives to win. Six schools are summoned to play in this exciting but dangerous game. Who will be the last one standing?
1. Taiyo High School Versus Gorin High Scho...

NOTE TO ALL READERS: Please make sure you go to the 'Sort by Chaptered Stories' update section when looking at this fic again for the next chapter

NOTE TO ALL READERS: Please make sure you go to the 'Sort by Chaptered Stories' update section when looking at this fic again for the next chapter. I'll try to update this fic weekly, or possibly even daily. So please keep checking. Thanks.

This is based on the 1975 Rollerball movie (not the remake). This story features characters from Rival Schools (including those from Rival Schools Evolution 2). Once I see the remake and finish this story, I'll do a sequel starring those from Project Justice.

Okay. Before we get started, here are the couples that I support in Rival Schools:

Batsu and Hinata

Shoma and Natsu

Roy and Tiffany

Edge and Akira

Hideo and Kyoko

Nagare and Ran

Kyosuke and Sakura

Expect to see these couples in this fic. I apologize for any inaccuracies.

**__**

Rollerball

Episode 1

Taiyo High School Versus Gorin High School

"Good evening and welcome to tonight's game! Today we have Taiyo High School take on Gorin High School! This should be an exciting game folks!" said the game host, "And here they come!"

The horn was blown. The crowd was cheering like mad. And the players skated out into the ring. Hayato, coach of the Taiyo High School Rollerball team summoned his players and their leader Batsu Ichimonji. Batsu led the way as his team members followed behind him. Batsu looked to his left and saw Hinata, who smiled and winked at him, wishing him luck. Batsu smiled back and winked back.

"Good luck, Batsu." Said Hinata.

"Thanks, Hinata." answered Batsu as he looked at his team, "Are all of you ready?"

"Ready to kick some ass!" said Ran excitedly.

"How about you, Kyosuke?" asked Hinata. 

"Let's go." Said Kyosuke.

At the same time on the other side of the Rollerball stadium the Gorin High School Rollerball team skated their way in as well. Shoma, leader of the team, turned around and tried to give confidence to her team members that they'd win. Shoma, as usual, crossed his arms, looked away and tried to mime Natsu's moving lips and sticking his tongue out at the same time. 

"Okay, guys, this is it! I want all of you to play your best and show them what you've got!" said Natsu.

"Yeah, yeah. Yada, yada, yada." Said Shoma.

"Shoma, I'm gonna keep an eye on you, so you better impress the hell out of me!" said Natsu as they reached the middle of the stadium where their rivals were waiting. 

"You're in deep trouble, Shoma." Said Roberto smiling.

"Ooooooh, I'll show her!" said Shoma, getting all fired up, "You wait and see! I'll beat the hell out of these Taiyo Rollerballers! Right, Nagare?" Nagare looked at Shoma for a few silent seconds, "Right?!" Nagare just smiled and bowed his head, "YEAH!!!!!"

There were twelve players on each side, three motorcyclists each and the rest were Rollerballers. Penalties were given to extreme violent actions and substitutions were available in case a player was either injured…….or possibly even dead. The two teams prepared themselves before going out to the ring.

"Batsu, make me proud." Said Hayato.

"Mr. Hayato, you're gonna pass out before this game ends. We'll do our best." Said Batsu.

"Good. NOW GET OUT THERE!!!!!!!" said Hayato.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" said Batsu waving at his team. Everyone followed him out of the center ring. 

"KYOSUKE!" Kyosuke turned to the crowd and was shocked to see his 'girlfriend': Sakura Kasugano.

It started back a long time ago when he and Sakura first met. They'd known each other since they were kids. Kyosuke met Sakura in Kindergarten along with Hinata and Natsu. Kyosuke didn't know why, but he suddenly felt that his inner self was soon to have a crush on Sakura. It was strange, it just snapped like match. Kyosuke also felt that Sakura had a large interest and also possibly a crush on him as well. And throughout the years It never seemed to go away, these feelings. And recently Hinata has told everyone that she has even seen the two going out with each other on dates. Even though Kyosuke and Sakura denied it all, they knew that they were all true, but that didn't keep their love bond away from each other, even if they were in different schools. They tried to see each other as soon as they could.

"PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" shouted Sakura. Kyosuke smiled and waved back at her. Sakura kissed her palm and blew the kiss at him. Kyosuke caught her kiss and put it to his face. With one last smile at Sakura, he made his way to the ring.

Natsu slipped tightened her gloves and made sure her helmet was on right. And once she saw that her team was ready. She summoned her team to the ring.

"LET'S GO!" she cried. Her team members immediately rolled out into the ring. 

"Go, bro!" shouted Shuichi to Shoma in the crowd. He stood up and shouted from the top of his voice, "That's my brother in there! GO! GO! GO!" Shoma tried to ignore his older brother. He just felt embarrassed.

The team gathered together, facing Principle Raizo on top of the crowd. Hyo sat next to him looking down at the players. They seemed ready and prepared. Hyo nodded at the rollerball shooter in a small thin glass cylinder to shoot a rollerball out. He pressed the button in front of him and a rollerball shot out from a corner and began to roll round the ring. 

"They're ready, Principle Raizo. You may begin the game." Said Hyo. Raizo got up and walked forward to the glass window. Putting his mouth to the microphone in front of him.

"And now, the school anthems." He said.

After both school anthems of Taiyo and Gorin were finished, Raizo got up again. 

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!" he said. The rollerball shooter pressed the button again. Another rollerball shot out, and the game came to a beginning at last.

"And we're off!" cried the game host.

Minutes later……..

Nobody had scored yet. Shoma skated round the ring until his greatest moment came to him when he saw the motorcyclist Maya of the Taiyo team take the ball. Natsu looked at Shoma and saw him clutch to the wall, looking at Maya with the ball. Roberto skated by her side.

"What the hell's he doing?!" said Natsu.

"Good question." Said Roberto.

"C'mon. I'm gonna get you, you sucker!" said Shoma to himself as he saw Maya draw nearer to him. And then, without warning, as Maya drove by, Shoma quickly skated up to her and performed a fly kick, knocking Maya off her motorbike, "YEEEAAAH!!!!!!!"

A horn was blown after Shoma made a penalty. Taiyo fans began to bang to glass blocking them from the ring. At the same time Ran picked up the ball and skated to the goal and scored when threw the ball into the hole while the Gorin players were distracted by Shoma's violent move. The horn blew again and the Taiyo fans took their attention away from Shoma and cheered at Ran. Ran jumped in excitement and shouted in joy. 

"Taiyo scores, by Ran Hibiki!" said the game host. 

"AH!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" said Shoma as he saw Natsu's angry face and he skated to the penalty box. Natsu couldn't believe that Shoma made their rival team score a point. Now she was really pissed with him. She was glad that he was sent to the penalty box. She continued to play. The score was now 1-0.

Minutes later……..

"NATSU!!!! OVER HERE!!!!" shouted Roberto, standing near the goal. Natsu quickly threw the ball at Roberto as he performed a flip and kicked the ball in the hole. The horn was blown and the Gorin fans cheered. The score became 1-1.

"Gorin scores, by Roberto Miura!" said the game host.

Minutes later……….

Two of Taiyo's players were already dead. Another two were injured and were called off. One was Teru, who had a leg injury, and the other was Ran, who injured her arm badly in the last minute she was on. Shoma was called back on. Natsu's team were running out of players fast. Some were killed, others such as Goro, Jiro, Taro, Eri, Koji, Mai and Jaki were severely wounded. There was only herself, Roberto, Shoma, Nagare and a minority of others. Natsu had the ball with her. She looked back and saw Batsu and Kyosuke skating behind her tail. She discovered that the goal was not guarded. Her hopes were higher than she thought. She stopped a few inches away from the hole, and was about to throw the ball to score. However, she took no notice of the Taiyo motorcyclist Saya that was just about to run her over. Shoma was luckily the only Gorin player that was nearest to Natsu. And he was probably the only one able to save Natsu life from terrible consequences. He quickly skated in front of Natsu. For a second Natsu was shocked to see Shoma get in her way as she was about to score and win the game, for it was almost the end of it. 

"NATSU!" shouted Shoma as he pushed Natsu with all his strength that he had left out of the way. Natsu dropped the ball and tumbled down the ring, unhurt when she got up.

"SHOMA!" cried Natsu when she saw Shoma get brutally knocked down by the motorbike. Saya fell off her bike and fell to the ground. While this was happening Kyosuke picked the ball near the goal and managed to score another point for Taiyo. The crowd cheered louder than before as the game horn was blown and the game ended. The score was 2-1. Taiyo High School had won.

"And the winners are the Taiyo High School Rollerball team!" shouted the game host.

Minutes later………..

Hinata entered the Nurse room to see Natsu, sitting with the unconscious Shoma in bed, keeping him company. Hinata saw Natsu's red eyes. She knew at once that she was crying. Hinata didn't want to try upset Natsu at this moment. So she stayed calm. Natsu smiled as she saw Hinata come in.

"Hi, Natsu" said Hinata.

"Hi Hinata…..*sniff*……" said Natsu.

Natsu looked back at Shoma and put her hand to his forehead. Half of his chest and face was covered in bandages and many black bruises could be seen. Hinata gasped. She'd never seen Shoma in a shape this bad before, neither had Natsu. 

"Are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"I……*sniff*…..I'm fine…….*sniff*….." said Natsu. Natsu took Shoma's hand and began to rock it gently. Hinata watched for a few silent minutes. She knew that Natsu secretly loved Shoma, even though they argued almost every time they met. In fact, their argument only brought their love bond closer to each other. Hinata put her hand on Natsu's shoulder. 

"You truly love him, don't you?" said Hinata softly.

"Love him? Why would I……" 

"Natsu, I'm your friend, and you're my friend as well. We help each other out and sometimes even tell our personnel secrets to each other. I mean, I admitted that I have a crush on Batsu. Natsu, please, I've known you for almost my whole life, and it must the same for you. I'm one of your closest friends. Please tell me the truth." Said Hinata. Natsu paused for a few seconds and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We argue a lot, we fight, we bicker. But I still love him. I just can't help thinking of it. He's just perfect for me. I know it. I feel it." Said Natsu. Natsu began to cry as Hinata came up and hugged her dear friend, rocking her softly. 

Minutes later……..

Batsu saw Hinata come out of the Nurse's room. He quickly ran up to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata." Said Batsu.

"Oh, hi, Batsu. Great game, huh?" said Hinata.

"How's Shoma?" asked Batsu.

"The nurse said that he'll be fine in a couple of weeks. Shuichi will be coming soon to see him." Said Hinata.

"Hey, listen. Just to celebrate our victory, I have two tickets for the cinemas, you wanna come? That is, if you're not going out with anyone tonight." Said Batsu. He began to blush a bit. Hinata smiled.

"Sure."

"Great. Let's go……….say…….have you seen Kyosuke later? Where'd he go?" asked Batsu again.

"Sakura told me she was going out with him tonight. He must be with her." Said Hinata.

"Cheeky guy. Wonder what he's up to." Said Batsu. The two of them left.

"See you later, Nagare," said Roberto as he waved at Nagare and left. After he left, Nagare caught sight of Ran coming out of the Women's Changing Room with a plaster round her left arm. Nagare approached her.

"Ran." Said Nagare. Even though Nagare rarely talked to people, apart from Shoma, he also liked to talk to Ran. But could he ever come to think that he had a crush on her?

"Hi, Nagare. You play well out there. Mind if I take a shot of you?" said Ran trying to get her camera out.

"You weren't bad yourself." Said Nagare chuckling as he saw Ran struggling to get her camera, "Here, let me do that for you." Nagare took Ran's camera, put back his orange hair and took a photo of himself and ran together. Nagare gave her back the camera after the shot was taken.

"Hey! That wasn't a real shot!" Ran tried to cross her arms, "Ow."

"Hey, that looks pretty serious, do want me to walk you home." Said Nagare. Ran at that moment blushed.

"Well…….that's very kind of you. Thanks." Said Ran.

The two walked out into the pouring rain as Nagare guided Ran out of the building.

To be continued………

Next:

Pacific High School Versus Tamagawa High School 

Okay, I'm gonna be honest here, I usually don't continue with a story unless I get a lot of reviews for each chapter I post up. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think of it (sorry, I just LOVE reviews). The next chapter should be up probably in a day or so if everything goes well. So keep checking every day if you can. 

One last thing, can anybody name the music teacher (in the extra activities list) in Simulation mode in Rival Schools Evolution 2 please? That would be helpful. Thanks.


	2. Pacific High School Versus Tamagawa High...

Well, what can I say

Well, what can I say? Read and review please.

**__**

Rollerball

Episode 2

Pacific High School Versus Tamagawa High School

Kyosuke guided Sakura to their seats in the café, as he held Sakura's drink and his own. They both sat down, opposite to each other. The café itself was quite crowded, since it was just a few minutes after the end of the Rollerball match. Kyosuke sat Sakura down comfortably on her chair as Sakura smiled at him. Kyosuke went to his side and sat himself down.

"You played fabulous out there, Kyosuke. I'm happy your team won the game." Said Sakura, blushing a little, "Sometimes you look pretty cute out there."

"T-thanks, Sakura. That's very kind of you to say." Said Kyosuke hesitating a little and clearing his glasses. Sakura sighed.

"If only I went to your school, Kyosuke. Think about how close we could be together. I'd see you everyday, talk to you, hang out more. But noooooo……..I had to go to Tamagawa High School. And in a week from today I have to face Pacific High School." Sakura sighed again, "What do you think, Kyosuke? Do you think my school will win that game? Do you think I'll play well? Would I let the team down?" Kyosuke tried to hide away his smile. But to Sakura it was pretty obvious to her that he was laughing about something, "What's so funny, Kyosuke?"

"Remember the time I came to visit you at your Rollerball training session at Tamagawa High School?" said Kyosuke.

"Well, Kyosuke, you came many times to see me in the middle of my Rollerball lessons back then." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, but remember that time when you were holding the ball about to score a point, when you suddenly saw me when I called out to you, and when you threw the ball you almost hit your coach in the head. God, that was close! The ball just missed him!" Kyosuke began to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! I remember that! That was so funny!" Sakura began to laugh with Kyosuke.

The couple began to talk about more their most funny moments in the past when they were together. Everything they said brought laughter to both of them. Kyosuke did most of the talking as Sakura listened. An hour passed and it was almost getting to midnight. Kyosuke changed himself and began to become serious with Sakura when they went of out the café, just about to go home.

"Sakura." Said Kyosuke.

"What is it, Kyosuke?" said Sakura.

"I have something to give you." Kyosuke reached out into his breast pocket and pulled out a small colorful cherry blossom, "Here, it's for you."

"For me?" said Sakura as a single tear began to roll down her cheek. Kyosuke gave the blossom to Sakura as Sakura put it to her nose and breathed in its scent, "It smells beautiful, Kyosuke. Thank you."

"I thought I'd give it to you now, since we're not going to see each other for a while until your Rollerball game. I just want to wish you good luck. I just want you to be happy." Said Kyosuke, in a somber tone.

"Oh, Kyosuke. Thank you. That's the most sweetest thing I've heard." A few more tears trickled down Sakura's cheek as she hugged Kyosuke tightly, and for the first time, kissed him on the cheek. And she said softly in his ear, "I love you, Kyosuke."

"I love you too, Sakura." Said Kyosuke, wiping a few tears off Sakura's face.

One week later……..

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome again to another exciting game of Rollerball! Today we have Pacific High School from America go against Tamagawa High School." Said the game host, "And now, making their way to the ring. Please welcome, Pacific High School and Tamagawa High School!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the players entered the ring. Roy Bromwell was the captain of the Pacific High School Rollerball team and therefore guided his team to the center of the ring. Taya Xiao led the Tamagawa High School team into the center of the ring at the same time. Sakura and a few others followed behind her. Kyosuke and Hinata in the crowd waved at her as Sakura looked at them and smiled.

"Hey, Hinata, where's Natsu?" asked Kyosuke. 

"She's looking after Shoma. She said she's sorry she couldn't be here." Said Hinata.

Roy helped Tiffany get herself ready for the game before helping himself.

"You okay, Tiffany?" said Roy.

"Yes, I'm fine, Roy." Said Tiffany looking glum.

"What's wrong?" said Roy.

"Roy, do you think we're ever going to win the Rollerball trophy award?" said Tiffany.

"I hope so. I just hope so. If we win this match our hopes will get higher. So keep faith in yourself, Tiffany, and I know we'll do it." Said Roy. Tiffany lifted her eyes off the ground and stared at Roy's eyes.

"Do you understand, Tiffany? Together we can make it." Tiffany smiled and hugged Roy. Roy hugged back and patted Tiffany on the back.

"Sakura." Said Taya. Sakura skated up to Taya.

"Yes, Taya?" said Sakura.

"You're the best Rollerball player I've seen in this team. Do your best and please don't let me down." Said Taya.

"I'll do everything I've got!" said Sakura with confidence. 

"Good. And try to stay away from penalties. You remember what happened the last time you played Rollerball." Said Taya.

"Yeah, I know." Said Sakura. Taya gave a chuckle.

"I think you made about five penalties in that game!" said Taya as she skated out into the ring, "Let's go, Sakura." Sakura gave a nod and followed Taya. 

"C'mon. let's go." Said Roy as he rolled out into the ring, taking Tiffany with him. "Hey, Boman, hurry!"

"Let's go guys!" said Boman to the other members of the team.

Raizo and Hyo were in the stadium again in their same locations. After the first Rollerball was shot and when the school anthems were played, Raizo announced the game to begin.

"And the first ball is fired!" Said the game host.

"GO, TAMAGAWA!" shouted Kyosuke and Hinata. Sakura acted swiftly in the ring and pushed a lot of Pacific Rollerball players out of her way fiercely. Boman rode on one of the motorbikes while Roy and Tiffany stayed together.

"Be careful, Tiffany. Anything can happen at any minute." Said Roy.

Taya caught the ball from the ground as a motorcyclist and a few skaters from her team followed behind her. Sakura skated in front of her attacking all the Pacific Rollerball players that went in their way. However, Boman kicked the Tamagawa motorcyclist from his bike as he unexpectedly drove by them. Boman caught up with Taya and managed to ram her sideways. Taya fell to the floor, dropping the ball as Boman caught it. Sakura looked behind herself and immediately skated up to Boman. Boman luckily made a sharp turn round Sakura before she could attack. Boman drove in circles before Roy was able to skate right behind him.

"How are we doing, Roy?" asked Boman.

"These guys are tough! We've already lost Amy and Eric. But don't worry, I hope our substitutes Judy and Will are okay." Said Roy.

"I hope so too." Said Boman.

"Quick, Boman! They're coming right behind us!" shouted Tiffany, holding onto Roy. Boman quickly handed the ball to Roy as he skated off. Roy skillfully dodged his opponents and literally jumped over the players from the goal who made a barrier round it. As a result, and with just a bit of luck, he managed to score a point. The horn blew as the Pacific fans cheered, shouting out Roy's name. 

"Pacific scores, by Roy Bromwell!" said the game host. The score was now 1-0.

Minutes later……….

"I've got it!" shouted Ben as he held the ball, only to be killed by getting his head spiked by Sakura with her sharp and spiky gloves. Sakura didn't manage to pick up the ball though, as she passed by. And it was a shame as the ball was only a few inches away from the goal. Taya and Tiffany both raced for the ball. Taya's members tried to grab Tiffany as they reached closer to the ball. But Tiffany shook at the last second and kicked Taya out of her way when she was just about to pick up the ball. Tiffany picked up the ball and threw it into the hole nearby and so scoring a second point.

"The crowd goes wild again as Pacific scores, by Tiffany Lords!" said the game host. Tiffany skated up to Roy, who was ready to grab hold of her.

"ROY! I SCORED!" cried Tiffany in joy. Roy gave Tiffany a big hug and waved her round. The score was now 2-0.

Minutes later……..

Roy managed to kill a few of Tamagawa's team members. But his team members were reducing at the same time. Roy had underestimated this game. He thought that he'd win easily. It also relied on brute force to win this game other than skill.

Roy was holding onto the ball, avoiding all the opponents trying to stop him. Suddenly somebody tapped Roy on his left shoulder. Roy looked to his left and saw nobody there. He quickly looked to his right to see Taya skate off with the ball of which she had stolen from his hand. Taya laughed as she skated away. All the Tamagawa fans began to laugh as well.

"Oh, a clever move by Tamagawa there!" said the game host.

Roy began to chase Taya. But not fast enough before Taya scored when she threw the ball in the hole. Tamagawa fans cheered. It looked as if they were making a comeback.

"Tamagawa scores, by Taya Xiao!" said the game host. The score was now 2-1.

Minutes later……

Boman drove between Sakura and Taya, who had the ball again. Sakura and Taya passed the ball to each other while laughing as Boman did everything he could to catch the ball when they passed it to each other. This annoyed Boman a lot, but Sakura and Taya thought it was funny. 

"Okay, Sakura, it's your turn." Said Taya as she passed the ball to Sakura who was near the goal. Sakura quickly turned around after receiving the ball and threw the ball into the hole. Tamagawa fans cheer louder than before.

"Oh, and Tamagawa scores again, by Sakura Kasugano!" said the game host as the score became 2-2.

Minutes later…….

Only a few minutes remained. Probably just long enough for one last score. It was sudden death. And there the ball rolled on the floor. Both Tiffany and Taya raced for the ball side by side, ignoring each other and only focusing on picking up the ball. A Tamagawa motorcyclist blocked Tiffany's way in front. But Roy came to the rescue in time.

"Tiffany, go for it!" Roy spiked the motorcyclist in the face as and the motorcyclist fell off his bike. But that just made things worse. The motorcyclist was out of her way, but the motorcycle itself wasn't. Tiffany didn't see this coming and as a result, she tripped over the bike and fell to the ground painfully. Taya was able to get the ball first and scored a third and final point for her team. Tamagawa fans cheered once again in complete joy. The horn blew again.

"Tamagawa scores, by Taya Xiao!" said the game host. The score became 2-3.

Taya skated in joy, passing by her team members as they congratulated her. Sakura skated by her and patted Taya on the back.

"YAY!!!!!!" cried Hinata.

"TAMAGAWA'S GOING TO WIN!!!!!!" shouted Kyosuke. There were only a few seconds left, and it wasn't long enough for another score. Roy quickly skated to the injured Tiffany, who was on the floor, clutching her right leg.

"Tiffany! I'm here. Don't worry. I'll get out of here." Said Roy. He saw that she couldn't stand up because of the pain on her right ankle.

"Roy…..I can't……move. My ankle…..my ankle hurts……I think it's twisted." said Tiffany in fear.

"I'm not leaving you here, Tiffany." Said Roy as he bent down.

"Roy, what are you doing?!" said Tiffany.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Roy picked up Tiffany and carried her to the center of the ring safely. By the time Roy reached the center the game horn blew and the game ended.

"And the winners are the Tamagawa High School Rollerball team!" said the agme host. All of the Tamagawa fans cheered even more as the entire Tamagawa skated round the ring. Sakura waved at everyone along with Taya beside her. As she faced Kyosuke she smiled at him and winked.

"I'm sorry, Roy." Said Tiffany in a sad tone, crying.

"It's okay, Tiffany. It wasn't your fault." Said Roy hugging Tiffany, "We still got each other. It's not the end of the world. You did your best. You played really well."

"You think so?" said Tiffany.

"Yes." Said Roy as he kissed Tiffany in the lips, "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Roy." Said Tiffany as the nurses took her into the elevator leading to the hospital. Both of them waved at each other before the lift doors closed. Boman walked up behind Roy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know something, Roy?" said Boman.

"What?" said Roy.

"You're really growing up." Said Boman.

To be continued……..

Next:

Gedo High School Versus Justice High School

Keep those reviews coming please. The next chapter should be up in a day or so. Be here. 


	3. Gedo High School Versus Justice High Sch...

Nothing to say

Nothing to say. Just review please.

**__**

Rollerball

Episode 3

Gedo High School Versus Justice High School

It was early in the morning. Classes at Justice High School had just begun. Principle Raizo sat in his office, with his legs on the table and leaning back on his chair. He stretched his arms and began to doze off. A week had passed since the last Rollerball game. And as his mind was getting sleepy, he almost forgot about the most important event happening today. Fortunately, Hyo managed to wake the Principle he walked into his office, scaring him half to death.

"Good morning, Principle." Said Hyo, holding a newspaper in his hand, "How are you today?"

"Everything's fine, Hyo. What brings you here?" said Raizo.

"Aren't WE forgetting something very important today?" said Hyo grinning.

"What are you talking about." Said Raizo, lowering his glasses in puzzlement. Hyo threw the newspaper on Raizo's desk. Raizo had a look at the front cover of the newspaper:

'Gedo takes on Justice 8:00 p.m. tonight'

"Of course! My school's going against Gedo High School! I almost forgot about that! I have to get prepared for this! Do we have all our players, Hyo?" asked Raizo.

"Indeed we do, Principle. Including two of our most best players." Said Hyo.

"Ah, yes! Hideo Shinazu, captain of the Justice High School Rollerball team! And Kyoko Minazuki, our best motorcylist! Excellent!" said Raizo jumping in joy, "And what about Gedo?"

"They shouldn't be a problem. Our team is far more talented than their lot of no good kids. I think this will be an easy victory." Said Hyo.

"GOOD!" said Raizo laughing.

"If we beat Gedo, we'll be facing Tamagawa, and if we defeat them too, we'll be facing our last school before that Rollerball trophy award is ours!" said Hyo, shutting his right hand tightly and revealing his fist.

"Who might that be?" said Raizo.

"Taiyo High School!" said Hyo. Raizo stopped laughing at that precise moment.

"D-did you say……?" said Raizo.

"Yes. Taiyo High School. Doesn't your son go to that school?" said Hyo.

"Why, yes. In fact, he's the captain of the Taiyo High School Rollerball team." Said Raizo.

"Oh…….well…….I see…….." said Hyo thinking to himself.

"What happens if we face Taiyo High School? What then? I don't want to see my son lose his most glorious day. Yet I don't want to let my school down either." Said Raizo.

"Well, Principle, let's not count chickens yet. We still got to face Gedo and Tamagawa. We may in fact lose. But if you ask me, I very much doubt it. If we indeed face Taiyo, and if we win? Huh, well, it would seem that your son would be most disappointed by his loss, which would be a real shame to him and the whole of Taiyo High School. But on the other hand, it would look disgraceful to see a Principle letting his own school down. If I were you, I'd support my school. After all, you have been Principle here for some time now." Said Hyo smiling down at Raizo, "I believe we have an understanding here, Principle. See you at the game." Hyo smiled again and walked out of the office. Raizo took off his glasses and looked down at his desk, staring at the newspaper trying to think things out.

That evening……..

The Gedo High School Rollerball team finally arrived at the stadium. Daigo Kazama, coach of the Gedo High School Rollerball team, led the way, while his shy and timid sister Akira, captain of the Gedo High School Rollerball team, followed beside him, holding his arm. 

"WOW! That is huge!" said Edge staring at the size of the stadium.

"You could say that again!" said Gan scratching his head.

"Well, Akira. This is one great day for us. If we play well, we'll be able to come back home with honor with that Rollerball trophy award." Said Daigo to Akira. Akira turned to Edge, who was walking next to her. 

"Edge, are you sure that they'll listen to me?" said Akira.

"Don't worry, Akira. I'll make sure they will. I'll make sure they do every God damn thing you say." Said Edge.

"Thank you, Edge." Said Akira smiling at him.

"Hey, don't mention it. I like you, Akira. Honestly, you're one of the cutest girls I've met. If you got any problems, let me know. I'll sort it out for you. I'll do anything for you that'll make you happy." Said Edge. Akira smiled again and pinched Edge's cheek.

"Thank you again, Edge. Let's hope we play well." Said Akira.

"LET'S GO!!!!!!!" said Daigo as they entered the stadium.

Minutes later………

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to another exciting game of Rollerball! Today we have Gedo High School duke it out with Justice High School. This should be most interesting!" said the game host.

"Everyone ready?" said Akira softly.

"YEAH!" shouted Edge as the other team members followed him.

"Good……then…..well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Akira as she put on her Rollerball helmet. And she and her team skated out into the arena.

"Here they come! Gedo High School!" said the game host as Gedo fans cheered loudly. While this happened, the Justice High School Rollerball team made their entrance.

"And here comes Justice High School!" said the game host as Justice fans prepared to give their players a loud cheerful welcome. Hideo came out first as his team followed behind him. Only he and Kyoko were the only grown ups playing for their team. Since they both proved to be good Rollerball players, they were able to be accepted into the team, despite their ages. Both team went to the center of the ring, getting ready. Hideo went up to Kyoko to make sure everything was okay with her. He always did this in every Rollerball game. He wanted to see if Kyoko was going to survive. He could always tell by seeing her looks. He didn't want her ever to get injured in the game. Which has never happened so far.

"Is everything okay, Kyoko?" asked Hideo. Kyoko looked up at Hideo and smiled.

"Yes, everything okay, Hideo. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Trust me." Said Kyoko.

"Fine." Said Hideo sighing as he patted Kyoko on the back, "Good luck."

"Good luck, Hideo." Said Kyoko.

All of the players skated out into the ring going round it as a ball was fired. A few minutes later the players gathered for their school anthems. 

"And now, our school anthems." Said Raizo. As Justice High School's anthem played, Raizo began to think about his son Batsu. How could he let his own son down? Or in the other case, let his school down, what would it be? Hyo nudged him as he drifted off.

"Principle, announce the beginning of the games." Said Hyo.

"Let the games begin!" he said. Hyo nodded at the person shooting the balls out into the ring.

"And the first ball is fired!" said the game host.

Minutes later……..

"Sweet mercy." Said Daigo as he watched his team members getting brutally slaughtered one by one by the Justice players. Daigo began to turn pale, he never realized that Justice was this good. To Justice it was like a shooting gallery. However, nobody had scored yet. Hyo gave a little laugh as he watched his school kick the shit out of Gedo. 

"It looks like they're losing. To us they are nothing but annoying puny insects." Said Hyo to Raizo, who wasn't evening paying any attention to the game.

Justice's first point was scored by Hideo as he cunningly skated round the Gedo blocking the goal by having Kyoko distract them by seeming as if she was going to ram them. Justice cheered like crazy, just for their first point.

"Justice scores, by Hideo Shinazu." Said the game host. The score was 1-0.

"Man. These guys are rock hard!" said Gan, "How the hell are we supposed to win with only five of us and ten of them?!" said Gan.

"I…..I don't know." Said Akira who was panicking, "I don't know what to do." She began to cry.

"Akira! Snap out of it!" said Edge grabbing onto Akira, "Get a grip on yourself. All you need is some self-confidence. With that I'm that there's a possibility that we'll win. I'm sure of it."

"You think so?" said Akira.

"Positive." Said Edge.

"I believe in Edge." Said Gan.

"Me too." Said Sho, a surviving Gedo player.

"And me three." Said Ban. Another Gedo player still remaining.

Akira looked at her players, all with promising and positive faces. She turned to Daigo's worried and pale face. She looked at him in the sense to show him that she was fine, and he need not to worry about her or her team. Akira sighed deeply.

"What are we waiting for. Are we gonna win or not? Let's get these fuckers!" said Akira.

Minutes later……

There was not much time left. Akira skated as fast as she could for the ball that was rolling just a few inches away from her. Little did she know of the four Justice players planning something for her. 

"C'mon, just a little closer." Said Akira as she drew near the ball, "Almost there." And out nowhere a Justice player skated by her and punched her in the face, "AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" the spikes on the Justice player's glove scratched Akira's head on the side just missing her ears above. Nevertheless, blood began to ooze out of the wound and Akira lunged to the side of the ring, shutting her eyes and blind to see anything.

"AKIRA!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Daigo. Edge at once caught sight of Akira. Akira tried to get into the ring again by going off the side. But as the same Justice players skated by her all four of them struck her on the back. Akira collapsed to the ground. More blood could be seen bleeding out from her, "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" shouted Daigo. All of the Gedo fans began to go crazy and kept banging on the glass. And at the same time, Justice scored another point Hideo picked up the ball and threw it in the hole.

"Justice scores, by Hideo Shinazu!" said the game host. The score became 2-0.

"AKIRA!!!!!! I'M COMING!!!!!" shouted Edge as he dashed towards the four players who purposely injured Akira. It was one against four. And to everyone's surprise, Edge was the victor as he took out his knives and skillfully in one move cut all their throats. Gedo shouted out Edge's name in joy as the Justice fans became to the ones who went beserk. The penalty horn was blown.

"Penalty, by Edge Yamada!" said the game host. Before Edge went into the penalty box, he carried the half conscious Akira into the center of the ring.

"Akira." Said Edge.

"Unnhhhhh………" Akira moaned.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding bad. We have to get you to the paramedics." Said Edge.

"E……Edge……" said Akira softly. A tear ran down Edge's face.

"Don't worry, Akira. I got them all. Just rest. I'll be waiting for you." Said Edge as he removed her helmet kissed Akira on the cheek. Daigo ran to Edge as he carried Akira to him, "Get her to the hospital, Daigo, quickly, or she may not live."

"AKIRA WILL LIVE!!!!!!!!!" shouted Daigo angrily.

"WHOA!!!!!!!!!! OKAY! OKAY! CALM DOWN! SHE WILL! SHE WILL LIVE! GOSH!" said Edge as he skated into the penalty box. As Daigo saw him leave he carried Akira into the hospital lift and entered. And when the doors closed, in his own privacy, Daigo began to cry.

"Akira……Akira…..please don't die……." He said as he removed a piece of hair that went in Akira's face. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek before Akira went completely unconscious.

It was no use. There were only a couple of minutes left and there were only three Gedo players left on the ring, compared to the six Justice players that still stood. Kyoko held the ball and passed it to Hideo when Hideo grabbed onto the tail of her motorbike. Hideo pushed off from the bike and without much Gedo defense he scored a third point. 

"Justice scores, by Hideo Shinazu!" said the game host when the score went to 3-0. 

The Justice players present on the ring began to go round the ring, waving at their cheering fans. Hideo jumped on Kyoko's motorbike and actually stood on it. Kyoko began to chuckle as she saw Hideo showing off his incredible stunt.

"And the winners are the Justice High School Rollerball team!" said the game host. The game horn was blown and the game ended.

Edge, Gan, Sho and Ban left the ring. They were more concerned about Akira rather than their loss.

"Bad luck, guys." Said Edge, "But I think you guys still played excellent out there."

"Thanks." Said Sho.

"No problem." Said Ban.

"Ah, don't mention it!" said Gan smiling.

"Quick. We have to see Akira. Get changed quickly! C'mon!" said Edge as he skated off into the changing rooms.

To be continued…….

Next:

Justice High School Versus Tamagawa High School

Don't miss this chapter! Should be here in a day or so. Please don't miss it! And keep reviewing please! Thanks! 


	4. Justice High School Versus Tamagawa High...

Well, finally got this part done

Well, finally got this part done! Read and review please.

**__**

Rollerball

Episode 4

Justice High School Versus Tamagawa High School

"Hey, Akira, wake up!" a voice said. Akira gave a moan as she got up from her bed and opened and rubbed her itchy eyes.

"Edge!" said Akira as she hugged him, "I haven't seen you since the game! Where have you been!"

"I came to keep you company for this evening. You look a lot better than you did last week. You really have recovered a lot. Doctor says you'll be out of here before the Rollerball final begins next week." Said Edge. Akira looked around wondering where her brother was.

"W-where's Daigo?" she asked.

"Oh, he and Gan went out to get some food for us. They should be back before the game starts." Said Edge.

"Who's playing tonight?" asked Akira.

"Justice High School is taking on Tamagawa High School. It should be pretty exciting. And the winner of this game is heading to the finals to face off Taiyo High School, something that everyone is dying to see, even me." Said Edge.

"But aren't you guys going with the others to the stadium?" said Akira.

"What? And leave you here? NEVER! We're all gonna be here with you and watch the game on TV! Said Edge.

"Oh, thank you, Edge, that's very sweet of you guys." Said Akira.

"Hey, what are friends for? I just wanna spend some quality time with you." Said Edge.

"What time is it?" said Akira.

"Seven in the evening. The game starts at eight." Said Edge as he switched on the TV in front, "I wonder what's on."

Rollerball stadium…….

"Holy shit! This crowd's damn long!" said Shoma, "YEEEOWWCH!" 

"Careful, Shoma! Your right arm hasn't fully recovered." Said Natsu. She was happy that Shoma could come with her to see the game, but she kept real close to him in case something was to happen to him.

"You know, it's a good thing that we reserved these tickets." Said Roberto. He looked up and saw that neither Shoma or Natsu were listening to him.

"Oh, yeah?! At least I can run!" said Shoma smiling, "Race you!" Shoma began to run into the stadium.

"SHOMA!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!" shouted Natsu, who was chasing after him.

"Here we go again." Said Roberto as he sighed, "I hope Nagare gets here soon. Where has he been all day?"

"I'm not sure." Said Roy.

"I think he may be with Ran. I saw her with him." Said Hinata.

"Really?" said Boman.

"Yeah. Hinata and I saw her together. We saw them taking pictures in the park this morning." Said Batsu.

"Just when did they start going out together?" said Tiffany.

"I think about a few weeks ago." Said Hinata.

Ran suddenly came and interrupted.

"Hi, guys! How are you all doing?" said Ran as Nagare slowly came from behind her.

"Where have you two been" asked Roberto. Nagare didn't answer.

"Oh, we've been hanging around. Looking at stuff." Said Ran cheerfully, "Hey, did you know that I'm going to broadcast the Rollerball game live tonight for Taiyo High School?" Everyone gasped.

"No kidding!" said Boman.

"Wow. That's really great." Said Hinata.

"All the Taiyo students wil be watching you, Ran. So you better not get nervous or anything." Said Batsu.

"Are you crazy? I do kinda stuff all the time!" Said Ran as she looked at her watch, "Oh, no. I'm running late. Catcha guys later! See you Nagare!"

After Ran left the others decided to enter the stadium.

"Hinata, where's Kyosuke?" said Batsu.

"He's with Sakura. He told to reserve a seat for him. He'll be here soon." Said Hinata.

Elsewhere……..

"Kyosuke, I don't know if I can do this. I'm a little nervous." Said Sakura.

"Sakura, please don't worry. You'll be fine if you believe that you can win." Said Kyosuke.

"Yes, but even if I win, I'll have to face you." Said Sakura. Kyosuke shook his head.

"I don't really care if my school loses, Sakura. I want you to win. I just want you to be happy. You are more important to me than winning this game." Said Kyosuke. Sakura stared at Kyosuke's eyes.

"You mean it?" she said.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." Said Kyosuke. And then, before they separated, Sakura gave Kyosuke one last hug, and began to cry. Kyosuke put his hands to the sides of Sakura's head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"No matter what happens, Sakura. I'll always love you." Said Kyosuke. Sakura knew that he really meant it. And so, they drifted apart, and Sakura skated off into her changing room and into the arena along with the other Tamagawa Rollerball players.

Later……..

"Good evening and welcome to tonight's game." Said the game host.

"Tonight is an exciting Rollerball game. We have Justice High School take on Tamagawa High School. And the winner of this game will go to the finals to face us, Taiyo High School, which I myself as well will very much look forward to." Ran paused as she was getting a message from her earphone, "Oh, wait a second folks, I'm getting something, yes, and I've just got note that……..(oh my God)……..that there'll be no penalties and limited substitution in tonight's game. This is an actual turn of events! I think this game is something that no one should miss! This I gotta see."

"Gosh, no penalties? Limited substitution?" said Boman. Everyone else was even more shocked than Boman.

"Someone's really gonna die." Said Shoma, "What do you think, Nagare?"

"……..This is certainly not a good sign…………" Said Nagare.

"Do you think Sakura will be okay?" said Hinata.

"I hope so, Hinata, I just hope so. All we can do is pray that she'll survive." Said Kyosuke.

Elsewhere…….

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!" said Gan gasping at the TV.

"NO PENALTIES?!?!?!?!?" said Edge.

"LIMITED SUBSTITUTION?!?!?!?!" said Akira.

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!!!!" said Daigo, "Tamagawa's gonna get their asses kicked in the first period!"

Rollerball stadium………

"And here they come!" said the game host. Shouts, cries and cheers were heard everywhere as the players entered the ring. Raizo sat there in his armchair, still thinking the same thing which concerned his son and his school. He just couldn't make up his mind. Hyo signalled for the first ball to be fired as the players got ready.

"Hideo." Said Kyoko.

"Yes?" said Hideo.

"Why would they ever disallow penalties in tonight's game? I think it's terrible. I feel that many will die." Said Kyoko.

"I know how you feel, I don't like the sound of this, either. But just think about next's game. We'll probably have NO substitutions at all!" said Hideo.

"Oh my God! That just frightens me!" said Kyoko who was growing pale.

"Consider this game lucky." Said Hideo as he skated into the ring along with his players.

"Do you think we'll win, Taya?" said Sakura.

"Hey, nothing gonna stop us from victory! Even if there's no penalties and limited substitution. We have all the players we need! Don't give up now! C'mon!" said Taya as they rolled out into the ring to perform their school skating mottoes. 

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh. Tamagawa seems like a determined team. But thanks to my little adjustments to tonight's game, they don't have a chance of winning. What do you think, Principle?" said Hyo. Raizo gave no answer. He only got up to announce the school anthems in a weary tone and sat back down again, "Wait til you see the finals next week. I'm going to have absolutely no substitutions in the next game." Raizo was paying no attention to Hyo. He was more worried about his son and school. After the anthems were played, Raizo got up again to begin the game. Hyo nodded again to signal the first ball of the game to be fired. 

"And the first ball is fired!" said Ran.

"Remember. Tonight's game will have no penalties, and limited substitution." Said the game host.

Minutes later………

"Sakura! Over here!" shouted Taya as Sakura picked up the ball. But a second later after Taya's shouted Sakura was pushed to the ground fiercely by the Justice players.

"Is Sakura okay?!" said Kyosuke.

"Yes, she's fine." Said Hinata.

The Justice players then literally rammed right through Tamagawa's protective barrier created by the Tamagawa players at the goal. Hideo scored his first point for Justice High School and the Justice shouted and screamed in happiness. Four Tamagawa players were already killed when trying to block the goal. Justice High School was not as easy as Taya thought.

"Justice scores, by Hideo Shinazu." Said the game host. The score became 1-0.

Minutes later………

"Get back here!" said Sakuraa as she skated vigorously at the Justice motorcyclist who literally took the ball from her hand when she was getting up from the ground. She skated round the ring about three times until one of her players leaped onto the motorcyclist, making him fall off his bike. Sakura took back the ball and just managed to score a point one second before the Justice players could stop her. Tamagawa fans cheered for Sakuraa.

"And Tamagawa scores, by Sakura Kasugano." Said Ran, "Leaving the scores to one all. Only goodness knows what might happen next."

"GO SAKURA!!!!!!!" shouted Kyosuke.

"Calm down, Kyosuke, you know you may have to face she and her team." Said Natsu.

"God, I love this game!" said Sakura to Taya as she passed her.

Minutes later……..

About five Justice players gathered together on the wall and began to discuss something, as they were talking they all turned their heads to Sakura frequently. Kyosuke saw this and felt that something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" said Kyosuke.

"What's wrong?" said Roy.

"Roy, what are those five people doing?" asked Tiffany.

"I'm not sure, Tiffany." Said Roy.

"Oh, shit! I think they're planning to do something bad to Sakura!" said Shoma.

Elsewhere………

"The score is still one all. And it looks like there are major struggles for scoring. We'll keep you informed about the scores folks as soon as we can. This Ran Hibiki reporting live from the Rollerball stadium in Tokyo."

"Man. This is one tight game." Said Gan.

"Daigo, how many Tamagawa players have died?" asked Akira.

"About six." Said Daigo.

"Better make that seven, Daigo." said Edge watching the TV.

"What about Justice High School?" said Akira.

"Only three." Said Daigo as Akira gasped, "Things aren't looking good at all for Tamagawa."

Rollerball stadium……..

The five Justice players purposely skated slowly behind Sakura, all spread out, watching her every move. After a few laps round the ring, one of them quietly and slowly skated behind Sakura. Kyosuke was at full attention of this. And just when the Justice player was about to grab Sakura's arms to behind her back……

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyosuke stood up and shouted her name at the top of his voice. But it was no use. 

"L-LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!" cried Sakura as she struggled to get her arms free. Two Justice players went behind Sakura as the other two went in front of her, surrounding her completely, with no way to escape. They closed in on her slowly and began to spike her with their gloves and kick her all round the body. At the same time Taya saw what the Justice players were doing to Sakura and skated to her rescue.

"NO!!!!!!!" she cried. But two other Justice players blocked her way and started combat with her. Kyosuke ran down the stairs of the stadium to the front row, leaning against the window glass watching helplessly. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried. Every time Sakura got up and tried to escape from the five, she got pulled back and was struck on her head or back and fell onto the ground again brutally and was beaten up more vigorously. Seconds later, a Justice motorcyclist drove by and finished off Sakura with a fatal kick in the face. A kick so hard that Sakura's helmet flew off from her head. For a few dizzy seconds, Sakura was on her knees, her eyes half-open and almost unconscious. She then fell forward collapsing onto the ground.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kyosuke, Taya and the others. Tamagawa fans were booing and hissing and hitting against the glass wall. Kyosuke could take no more of this. With all the strength he had, he climbed over the glass wall and ran straight at to Sakura.

"KYOSUKE!" shouted Batsu.

"NO!" cried Hinata.

"And what's this folks?! (Holy shit! IT'S KYOSUKE! WHAT THE HELL'S HE DOING?!). Somebody has actually climbed over the glass wall blocking the spectators from the Rollerball players!" said Ran.

"What's this, ladies and gentlemen? Someone is actually in the ring!" said the game host.

"Hello? What do we have here? Kyosuke?" said Hyo, "What are you doing, dear brother?" he said putting his hand to his chin leaning on one side of his chair, "Huh. Huh, huh. This game just keeps getting better and better."

Elsewhere…… 

"MY GOD!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" said Edge.

"More like what is he been DRINKING?!" said Gan.

"GET OUT OF THERE, KYOSUKE!!!!!!" shouted Daigo.

"IS HE NUTS?!?!?!?! HE'LL GET HIMSELF KILLED OUT THERE!!!!!!" cried Akira.

Rollerball stadium……..

"KYOSUKE! DON'T DO IT!" cried Tiffany.

"IT"S TOO DANGEROUS, MAN! GET BACK HERE!" shouted Roy.

"Oh, boy." Said Boman.

"Sakura…….?!" Said Natsu.

"C'mon, Nagare! We gotta do something!" said Shoma.

"Like what?" said Nagare quietly.

"Er…….good question. I guess there's nothing we can do." Said Shoma grinning.

Kyosuke finally reached Sakura. He lifted her up from the bloodstained ground and put her into his arms. Her mouth was covered in blood and she had received many serious cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Her nostrils leaked blood as well. The motorcyclist who kicked her recently watched nearby silently. Hideo stopped skating and also watched from the other side of the ring. Kyosuke began to shed tears. 

"Sakura……Sakura!…….SAKURA!……please speak to me!….*sniff*….. Please……please don't die like this……not like this…..*sniff*……. P-please…….PLEASE!!!!!!" Sakura slowly half opened her eyes, "Sakura, please hang on. I'm going to get help. You're going to be just fine."

"Unh…….K…….K…..Kyo…..suke………unh……." Sakura fell unconscious.

"Sakura……SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" the game hadn't stop. All the Rollerball players ignored what was happening. Kyosuke checked her pulse and heartbeat. She was still hanging on, miraculously. Kyosuke lifted his head and stared at the motorcyclist. The motorcyclist gave no reaction. She slowly lifted her helmet to reveal who she was. It was Kyoko. Kyosuke gasped as he saw Kyoko, who too had a sad face with red wet eyes. All of Kyosuke's friends stood up from their seats and gasped in fright.

Elsewhere………

"Someone please tell this is a joke." Said Edge. Nobody answered him as everyone stared at the TV in terrible shock.

Rollerball stadium…….

"Ms. Minazuki……" said Kyosuke. Kyoko began to develop tears in her eyes too.

"I'm sorry, Kyosuke." Said Kyoko.

"How could you…….HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kyosuke.

"I…*sniff*…..I……*sniff*……I'm so sorry……I didn't mean to……I didn't know……" said Kyoko as she began to cry. She began to start her bike, "F-forgive me……*sniff*……please……I'm sorry….." Kyoko drove off in tears as Kyosuke paused silently, watching her go. 

Hideo went back to concentrate on the game and immediately scored another point when he scooped it up from the ground and threw it into the hole.

"Justice scores, by Hideo Shinazu!" said the game host. Not many people cheered when the score became 1-2, as they were more focused on Kyosuke. Kyosuke at this time dashed to the center of the ring, carrying the unconscious Sakura with him. Taya skated quickly to the center of the ring as well to see how Sakura was doing. Kyosuke, settled Sakura to the ground gently. Taya stopped behind Kyosuke and put her hand onto his shoulder. Kyosuke cleared the hair dangling on Sakura's face and kissed her warm forehead, before the paramedics and doctors came to her aid to give her space and oxygen supply.

"Justice scores, by Hideo Shinazu!" said the game host. The score went to 1-3, but Taya didn't care about this stupid game anymore. She realized that her goal only brought broken hearts and sometimes death to her opponents or her own players or even especially herself. Seconds after Justice scored the game horn blew. Justice fans cheered in glory as Tamagawa fans continued to watch Sakura get taken into the elevator lift, which led to the hospital. And then the doors closed.

"And the winners are the Justice High School Rollerball team!" said the game host. 

"I'm sorry, Kyosuke." Said Taya, "Now I realize something."

"What?" said Kyosuke.

"I don't think that all this was meant to be a game." Said Taya, "All I see is grief and death in Rollerball. It has only unleashed our viciousness and aggression among each other. That is all." Kyosuke stared at Taya for a few silent seconds as Taya's team players skated up to her. Taya turned to them, "You all did your best, people, there was nothing we could do. I don't really care if we don't win. I just wanna show everyone the stuff that we're made of!" with that said, the Tamagawa Rollerball team skated back to their changing rooms.

The audience left as Batsu, Hinata and the others stayed behind to keep the depressed Kyosuke company. Kyosuke realized that the Rollerball game was far from over. There was one last game to play, a match which would judge the best Rollerball school team of the year: Taiyo High School against Justice High School.

To be continued……….

Next:

Taiyo High School Versus Justice High School

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Taiyo High School Versus Justice High Sc...

Well, this is the last chapter of this story

Well, this is the last chapter of this story. Hope you liked it. Enjoy.

**__**

Rollerball

Episode 5

Taiyo High School Versus Justice High School

Kyosuke walked through the long hallways of the hospital. He stopped at Sakura's room and entered quietly. Hinata and Natsu were already in the room, both sitting next to the sleeping Sakura. Bandages, wires and tubes covered parts of Sakura's body. Kyosuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knelt down to his beauty and took her hand and kissed it. A single tear dropped onto Sakura's hand. Hinata and Natsu approached Kyosuke to give him comfort. But suddenly Kyoko entered the room. Kyosuke turned around and began to stare at Kyoko for a few silent seconds.

"Kyosuke…." Said Kyoko. 

"How could you……..HOW YOU KILL HER!!!!!!!" Kyosuke sprang up and was about to attack Kyoko, but was stopped as Natsu and Hinata held him.

"Kyosuke, don't! Miss Minazuki helped us save Sakura! " cried Hinata as Kyosuke struggled to break free out of her and Natsu's grip.

"If it weren't for her, Sakura probably could have died now! You gotta believe us!" said Natsu. Kyosuke eventually calmed down and Kyoko gave him a seat.

"She's a real trooper." Said Kyoko, "If I didn't come here sooner, she'd be gone by now. She's very lucky to be alive." Kyosuke feel silent. Kyoko gave a sigh, "I'm sorry, Kyosuke. I'm sorry I hurt the girl you truly and deeply love. I realize how you feel. And I'll make it up to you."

"What do you mean?" said Kyosuke.

"Sakura has to stay in hospital for a few weeks. Someone has to take care of her. And that someone is me." Said Kyoko, "I have to stay here and look after her."

"But, Miss Minazuki, what about the finals next week? You can't miss that." said Natsu.

"To hell with Rollerball! I'd rather take care of Sakura rather than play in that stupid game and witness innocent people getting hurt or even killed." Said Kyoko.

"What about Mr. Shinazu? What will he say when he hears you're not going to play?" said Hinata.

"Don't worry." Said Kyoko, "I've already spoken to him."

*Flashback*

Justice High School……..

"Hideo, I'm not going to play." Said Kyoko sternly.

"WHAT?!?!?! We're just one step away from getting that trophy, Kyoko. This is our biggest chance of fame and fortune! Don't look away now!" said Hideo. Kyoko crossed her arms and gave an angry look at Hideo.

"Is that all you care about, Hideo?! HUH?!?!?!?!? This Rollerball game?! There's a girl in hospital who needs MY help! I started her mess, and I'm going to finish it! No matter what the cost!" said Kyoko. Her eyes began to turn red.

"But Kyoko……" said Hideo.

"I'm sorry, Hideo, but this girl's life is far more important than my pride out in that Rollerball stadium. Please understand. She may die if I leave her. I must protect and take care of her." Said Kyoko softly.

"I…….I can see how you feel, Kyoko." Kyoko began to cry, "You have my sympathies. If you feel that you want to take care of Sakura, then do so. I don't want to force you around."

"Really?" said Kyoko. Hideo smiled and nodded. Tears began to come out of his eyes.

"I don't want to see you sad, Kyoko. I see how much this girls means to you. You know, to be truly honest, I really do care about winning this Rollerball game. But the most inportant thing I care about is not losing you." Said Hideo.

"Oh, Hideo." Kyoko said as she hugged Hideo, wrapping her arms round him. Hideo hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

*End of flashback*

Kyosuke kissed Sakura's hair as he put the cherry blossom he gave her weeks ago in her hand and closed it slowly.

"Sleep, my angel. Rest and I'll be back for you." He said.

"Thank you for all your support, Miss Minazuki." Said Kyosuke.

"Sakura will be in good hands, Kyosuke. Good luck and God speed." Said Kyoko as she winked. With that said, Kyosuke, Hinata and Natsu left the room.

One week later…….

"Good evening and welcome to one of tonight's most punishing games! Tonight, there will be NO penalties and absolutely NO substitutions! Folks, if you saw last time's game, you ain't seen nothing yet!" said the game host.

The Rollerball stadium was completely filled with cheering and roaring audience. Not a single seat was empty for tonight's final game. Everyone from Gorin, Pacific, Gedo and Tamagawa High School were there. While high above Hyo sat there in his chair grinning, with his hands tight together.

"Huh, huh. Today's the day, Principle. It looks like Taiyo's going to get a massive slaughtering tonight! Er…..no offense to your son, that is." Said Hyo. Raizo sat in his chair silently. He was still concerned about his son Batsu. Indeed, he wanted his team to win, but it could very likely cost his son's life. And even if Batsui did survive and Raizo's school won the game, how would he feel about his son losing? Decisions decisions, "What's wrong, Principle Raizo?" Raizo didn't answer, but Hyo obviously knew what was wrong, "Oh, don't worry about your son. I'm sure he'll be fine out there. He's a strong boy. He can take care himself. He'll survive for sure……… Anyway, look on the other side, we'll be the most famous school in Japan! Think about it!" Raizo remained silent and calm, "Oh, look! They're here!" Hyo sprung from his seat to see the Justice High School Rollerball players come into the ring along with the Taiyo High School Rollerball players. Hyo inhaled the air in the room and smiled, "Ah, yes. The smell of pure victory. Taiyo doesn't have a chance of winning. We…….are……invincible." Hyo began to let out a small laugh, "Look at them. Just look at them. They look beautiful, strong and determined!" said Hyo, "I'm really going to enjoy this game." Hyo made his way back to his seat when Principle Raizo got up to announce the school anthems.

Kyosuke stared at Justice High School. All that went into his mind was anger and rage. He'd never forgive them for what they did to Sakura. Hinata tried to calm him down a little as she was standing next to him. Kyosuke just ignored her. 

Ran looked sideways into the crowd and saw Nagare looking at her. The two stared at each other eyes for what seemed like a long while, but actually it only lasted a few seconds. Ran finally smiled at Nagare and winked at him, telling him that she'd be okay. Nagare's worries about Ran soon vanished.

"Go get them, my angel." He said.

Next to Nagare sat Shoma, Natsu and Roberto. Natsu looked atr Hinata and hoped that she'd be okay after this game was finished.

"Well, this is it." Said Shoma. Natsu and Roberto sat on opposite sides of Shoma. His brother Shuichi sat one row above him.

"Do you think Taiyo will win, Natsu?" said Roberto.

"Time will tell, Roberto. Time will tell. Let's just pray that nobody gets hurt." Said Natsu.

In another area of the stadium Roy, Tiffany and Boman sat together, all were concerned of Taiyo school's fate.

"Man, look at Batsu, he looks pretty mean out there." Said Roy, "I hope he doesn't get killed."

"Huh, look at Kyosuke. He looks all fired up to the looks of me." Said Boman.

"Roy." Said Tiffany.

"Yes?" said Roy as he slipped his arm round Tiffany.

"If anything happens, and I mean, if anyone get killed in this game, I want to close my eyes. I just can't stand seeing these things happening." Said Tiffany in a somber tone.

"Don't worry, Tiffany." Said Roy, "If anything bad happens and if you really feel scared, just hold onto me, okay?"

"Alright." Said Tiffany as she gave a smile.

Edge, Akira, Gan and Daigo were sitting opposite to where the Roy, Tiffany and Boman were.

"GO TAIYO!!!!!" shouted Edge.

"Edge, be quiet. They're playing the school anthems." Said Akira.

"Sorry, I just HATE Justice High School." Said Edge, "You must feel the same after what they did to you." 

"Well, I guess so." Said Akira.

"Of course you do!" said Gan, "Taiyo better kick their ass!"

"What about you, Daigo?" said Akira.

"God help us." Said Daigo quietly.

Taya and her friends from Tamagawa were there too. Their minds were more focused on Sakura rather than the game. Taya especially. She only hoped that at least her good friends out there would not die.

"Good luck, Kyosuke." Taya said.

Hayato watched his players out in the ring standing still. He too feared that Taiyo would suffer heavy casualties. But nonetheless that didn't stop him from trying to win the Rollerball trophy. Sweat produced all over his head. He kissed his hand and made the sign of the cross.

"You can do it, guys. I know you can." Said Hayato.

"This is the final one, people. Make me proud and don't give up, no matter what the cost." Said Hideo to his players. He felt like he was already victorious. He had picked his most best players in his team, they felt unstoppable. But he always thought of Kyoko as well. 

The school anthems stopped and the game was coming to a start.

"Let the game's begin." Said Raizo in a calm tone. The ball was shot and the game commenced.

"Game changes for tonight's game. No penalties. And no substitutions." Said the game host.

Hopes looked high at first when the Taiyo player Yuji picked up the ball first. And at that first instant he was immediately killed when he was rammed violently by a Justice motorbike. As a result he flew up high in the air and smashed through the glass window near the crowd. Taiyo: 11 people Justice: 12 people.

Minutes later…….

"HINATA!!!!!!" Natsu cried as Hinata was tripped up and spiked on the arm by a Justice biker. She collapsed to the ground still conscious fortunately. Another Justice biker was approaching her direction, just about to run her over. Hinata, with one last source of energy, rolled sideways and avoided getting crushed. Batsu saw everything and when he saw the paramedics take her away Hinata raised her thumb up and smiled.

"Don't worry, Batsu! I'll be okay!" said Hinata.

Taiyo: 10 Justice: 12 

Minutes later…….

Taiyo: 6 Justice: 10

"Keep going, people!" shouted Hideo. Nobody had scored yet. Everyone was starting to freak out.

"Kyosuke! Over here!" cried Ran who was skating to Kyosuke's left. Kyosuke was about to throw the ball to her when suddenly a Justice player spiked her on her shoulder, "AAAAA!!!!!!!" she cried as she fell back. Nagare quickly stood up and saw what happened. He saw that Ran could not play anymore due to the injury. The paramedics took her out of the ring and into the center. Nagare sat back down as Shoma tried to calm him down and tell him that Ran would be fine.

Taiyo: 5 Justice: 10

Minutes later…….

Taiyo: 3 Justice: 8

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh. Looks like Taiyo's losing by a long shot!" said Hyo.

"I'm afraid so." Said Raizo.

"What do you mean afraid so?" said Hyo, "Don't you want Justice to win? Hmmm? I hope so, Principle. Because we're going to be famous, like I said!"

No score had been made yet. It remained 0-0.

"C'MON! TAIYO!" cried Shuichi.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" said Mari, the soccer coach of Gorin High School.

"YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT!" shouted Iincho, a good friend of Hinata's in Taiyo High School.

"DO IT FOR ALL OF US!" said Kohtaro, the volleyball coach of Gorin High School.

"KICK THE SHIT OUT OF THEM, TAIYO!" said Kinzan, the wrestling teacher in Pacific High School.

"GO, TAIYO, GO!" said Jayuri, the drama teacher in Taiyo.

"GET THEM, TAIYO!" cried Kozue, the art teacher in Justice High School.

"SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" said Hyoe, the chemistry teacher in Justice High School.

Everyone in the crowd joined in supporting Taiyo.

"Hmmm, what this?" said Hyo, "It looks like everyone's going for Taiyo. Even our fellow Justice teachers and pupils. This is very interesting. But what does it matter? Justice will still win. Isn't that right, Principle Raizo?"

"I guess so." Said Raizo regretfully.

Kyosuke held the ball and was reaching for the goal when five Justice players ganged up at the goal to form a wall. 

"GO KYOSUKE!" cried Ran.

"SCORE FOR US!" shouted Hinata.

The entire crowd began to shout Kyosuke's name. Kyosuke rammed right into the five players, already killing three of them by spiking them with his fists. Kyosuke got up and skated for the goal. But the two remaining Justice players got up at the time Kyosuke did and they held his arms. Kyosuke fought back knocking them both in the face with his fists again. The crowd went wild as Justice lost five players in just ten seconds. Hyo gasped when he saw this.

"YOWZA!!!!! Look at him go!" said Edge.

"Oh my God." Said Tiffany.

"Nobody could survive that." Said Boman.

"Go, Kyosuke!" shouted Roy.

"SCORE!!!!!!" shouted Hayato.

"This one's for you, Sakura." Said Kyosuke with one last breath.

"No!" Hyo said. And just about when the wounded Kyosuke was to score, a Justice biker drove up to him from behind and spiked him on his back.

"UUNNNHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kyosuke dropped the ball and collapsed in pain. The entire crowd began to boo and hiss at the Justice biker. Many of them struck on the glass vigorously in complete anger.

"KYOSUKE!" cried Taya. Hinata and Ram were just speechless. All the other injured Taiyo players in the center began to swear at the Justice biker. While the injured Justice players cheered and clapped.

"Phew!" said Hyo wiping the sweat off his face and forehead, "That was too close." Hyo's smile dimmed when he saw the chart showing the remaining players in the ring:

Taiyo: 2 Justice: 3

Kyosuke was found to be alive and okay when he was taken to the center of the ring. Hayato, Hinata, Ran and the other surviving Taiyo players congratulated Kyosuke in his most courageous attempt to score.

The score was 0-0.

Minutes later…….

Rika possessed the ball as a Justice biker drove opposite by her. They drove a few laps round the ring struggling until the Justice biker drove off as another Justice biker was driving in their direction and accidentally crashed with Rika. 

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The bikes exploded into large flames as the two bikers fell to the ground with a crash. And it was obvious that they were now dead.

Taiyo: 1 Justice: 2

The score was 0-0.

The crowd was completely silent. All the shouting and cheering and booing and hissing had all vanished. It was all quiet. Even Hyo sat silently. There was Hideo and a Justice biker with him. And on Taiyo's team there only remained the captain: Batsu Ichimonji.

Batsu went to the goal to prevent the Justice biker to reach the goal because he was the one who had the ball. Hideo stuck with him. The two stopped when they were opposite Batsu. For a few seconds they whispered silently to each other. Then all of a sudden the biker accelerated to its maximum speed and drove right for the goal and right at Batsu.

"BATSU!!!" Hinata cried. Batsu jumped in the air as the biker was just a few inches away from him and literally grabbed onto him, making the biker fall off his motorbike. Batsu violently and brutally spiked the biker in the eyes and head, killing him instantly. Batsu got up and paused for a few silent seconds as the crowd watched him speechlessly. Batsu came back to his sense and picked up the ball from the dead biker's hand. But as he got up Hideo skated right up behind him roaring loudly as he lunged onto Batsu. The two fell to the ground and a struggle occurred. Hyo watched in shock. The others were even more shocked, especially Raizo. Batsu's life was hanging by a thread. He looked very injured but also looked very determined to win. The struggle ended when Batsu spiked Hideo on his right arm.

"Ghn….." Hideo fell to the ground. Batsu knelt down to him and was about strike him in the face with the ball in extreme anger and rage. But something in the center of the ring told him that this was not the answer. Batsu looked Hinata and saw her sad face. Batsu put down his arm stared at Hideo's feared face. Batsu truly did not want to do this. Batsu got up and slowly limped to the goal as Hideo watched helplessly on the ground.

Hyo was now in complete shock and fear. He got up from his chair and glued himself onto the glass window to see Batsu slowly heading for the goal.

"Don't do it, Batsu." Said Hyo.

Batsu leaned onto the goal when he reached it the goal and threw the ball into the hole, making the final score of the game 1-0. Still there was silence in the stadium. Hyo was now speechless as his face turned pale. Batsu took off his helmet and threw it to the ground and stared at the entire crowd. He then took off and skated around the ring. 

"Batsu. Batsu. Batsu. Batsu. Batsu." Roy started saying his name with increasing volume. It wasn't long before everyone in the stadium joined him. First Boman, Tiffany and all of Pacific joined in, then Edge, Akira, Gan and Daigo and all of Gedo, then Shoma, Natsu, Roberto, Nagare and all of Gorin, then Taya and all of Tamagawa, then even all of Justice, then Hayato and finally Hinata, Ran, Kyosuke and all of Taiyo. Soon everyone was shouting Batsu's name with all their might as Batsu continuously skated round the ring. 

"NO!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!! DON'T SHOUT FOR HIM!!!!!!!" cried Hyo, "PRINCIPLE!"

"BATSU! BATSU BATSU!" Raizo sprung from his chair flipping it over and shouting out his son's name as loudly as he could in triumph and happiness.

"BATSU! BATSU! BATSU!" shouted Gorin.

"BATSU! BATSU! BATSU!" shouted Pacific.

"BATSU! BATSU! BATSU!" shouted Gedo.

"BATSU! BATSU! BATSU!" shouted Tamagawa.

"BATSU! BATSU! BATSU!" shouted Justice.

"BATSU! BATSU! BATSU!" shouted Taiyo.

"BATSU! BATSU BATSU!" shouted the rest of the crowd. 

Hinata took off her helmet and skated out into the ring. She skated up to Batsu and the two of them hugged as hard as they could with smiling faces and in extreme joy and victory. Batsu then swung Hinata round and round and the two laughed as the crowd went wilder.

Taiyo High School indeed were the Rollerball Champions.

THE END

Please review and tell me everything about what you thought of it!

I may do the sequel on this (once I see the remake of Rollerball). 


End file.
